


[JinSon/R] 夜宴：Blind（上）

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 警匪爱情故事·王狗朴狗线。预警：R，强强。





	[JinSon/R] 夜宴：Blind（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 警匪爱情故事·王狗朴狗线。  
> 预警：R，强强。

.

朴珍荣抬起空闲的左手松了松领带，试图从紧扣到最上面的衬衫领口中喘过气来。他一身黑风衣配再普通不过的衬衫西裤，外面搭了条亮色的大Logo围巾点缀——不算过分浮夸的行头，但一眼便能看出是为了今晚特意准备的。不过他的准备，他们的准备，远远不只如此。此时他手里精心仿制的邀请函、耳朵里隐秘塞着的无线通讯、身边乔装打扮的临时搭档，还有作战室里铺了一桌子的Plan A到Z……万事俱备。要说唯一的意外便是他从昨晚突然开始狂跳的右眼皮，此刻站在灯火通明的任务会场外，那层不听话的皮肤也不知在兴奋些什么，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势。

这很少见，少见得让一向心如止水的年度优秀警官都焦躁了。他反复低头看向手上沉甸甸的、本属于他身边这位漂亮“女士”的腕表，隐隐为这套过于正经奢华的着装不大自在。

“你手过来点，哥。这样也太不自然了。”他的细腰长腿秀发飘飘的女伴说道。

哦，朴珍荣揉了揉太阳穴。这位正挽着他抱怨的搭档先生必然也是惹他焦虑的因素之一。他没什么气力地照对方指示挪了挪手臂：“BamBam啊，不是哥，是欧巴。”

“Ewww！珍荣哥，你这是什么癖好？”

几公里外崔荣宰的声音伴着他噼里啪啦的敲键盘声同时传进朴珍荣和BamBam耳朵里，让前者翻了个白眼，后者笑出了声附和。一时间朴珍荣的耳边仿佛有几百只鸭子大合唱。他不适应地眯着眼睛，把耳麦往外拽远了一点。

“快到门口了吧？”另一个声音带着点遥远的电流声打断了这个对话。老天，朴珍荣从没有这么感谢过他的顶头上司林在范一丝不苟的工作态度，值得这两位编外人员好好学习，“珍荣，有异常情况及时通知我和荣宰。”

“收到。”

崔荣宰那边短暂地安静了。BamBam闻言却是瞥了过来：“又是那个查岗的哥？”

“欧巴。”朴珍荣没有否定这个外号。

“哥，欧巴，Whatever.”BamBam戴了美瞳的眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈，“要到了——祝我好运？说不定还能半路遇到个帅哥看对眼了来一发，工作生活两不误。”他朝朴珍荣眨了眨眼，说的话却是对着耳麦里的崔荣宰，“噢，不过这种派对里没什么正常人吧……What？Man，我当然是正常人！”

万幸这次崔荣宰自觉地将朴珍荣剔除出这场无营养的对话，只在他和BamBam单独的频道里不紧不慢地闲话家常。但不知道被BamBam的哪个句子戳中了，朴珍荣心底的不安猛地发酵膨胀。

左眼跳财，右眼跳什么来着？他揉了揉眉心，那块薄薄的皮肤似乎抽得更欢快了。

“行了，我们到了。”朴珍荣抿了抿嘴唇，再转过脸时已经从眼底里挂上了纨绔子弟似的笑意，手掌从BamBam的臂弯里滑到他细窄的腰侧一把揽住，猝不及防吓得对方一个惊呼。

“一切小心。”林在范在他耳边叮嘱道。

他颔首，最后一次抬起手腕看了眼那块陌生的腕表，打起十二分精神走向那扇通往会场的大门。

 

.

挤着笑脸迎接完又一群莺莺燕燕，王嘉尔终于从这份喘不过气的差事中得了空，退到盛宴的阴影里。眼力好的手下即刻招手唤来端托盘的侍者，递一杯红酒到他手边，得到王嘉尔垂着眼睛的一句谢谢。

今晚过后，他就可以彻底解脱了。

自从王嘉尔八个月前“顺利完成”朴老爹给出的警署卧底任务、回到鲸头会一路晋升成小头目，他便开始了身为双重间谍的新任务。这是林在范给出的、他唯一金盆洗手逃离这里的机会。

王嘉尔抿了一口酒，强迫自己集中精神。他的大脑飞速回顾着林在范上次向他秘密传达任务时的所有信息，目光还一刻不停地扫视过会场的每一个角落。超过八个月的间谍身份让王嘉尔早已锻炼出过目不忘的本事。今晚的任务目标是协助警方人员获取鲸头会足以定罪的交易记录。而对接的人员，王嘉尔照着林在范不算详细的描述来回搜查——女性打扮，身高近180，长得好看——愣是没找到他需要接应的对象。

不会是入场遇到麻烦了吧？他面上不动声色，心底皱了皱眉。

今晚的场子是朴老爹和几个头领一手主张的。面上是觥筹交错的商业晚宴，扒开皮囊却是个不折不扣的乱交派对。见不得光的东西总要有足够的保护措施。这次每个收到邀请的都是有头有脸、身份安全的上流人士，门口设置的关卡也不是一般人能混进来的。王嘉尔这份担心不能更合情合理。

或许是他这点不悦释放得过于明显了，王嘉尔身边的小跟班敏锐地察觉到了，配合上他四处打量的模样，却被理解成找不到看得上的对象的苦恼。这位兄弟也是巴结小头目心切，压低了声音神神秘秘地凑到王嘉尔耳边，挤眉弄眼示意他看向房间另一侧那儿整场唯一的入口。

王嘉尔偏过头：“怎么？”

“王哥，看那个，刚进来的。这腿真他娘的长。啧啧……跟杂志上的模特似的……”

模特？王嘉尔仰头喝酒的动作一顿，直觉可能他要接应的正是此人，于是顺着小弟的目光看了过去，却在看清那刚走进来的一对男女时硬生生冻在了原地。

那小跟班眼光确实毒辣，指着的女人仿佛是个刚从T台上脱了昂贵的内衣和翅膀、套上西装便匆忙前来赴宴的维秘天使。但王嘉尔看不见他。他的视线锁在了搂着那女人耳语的身影上，清楚地听到他心底有某个五味杂陈的坛子被一脚踢翻，碎了满地。

朴珍荣。如假包换，他的男友。前男友。

八个月没有见，朴珍荣还是那个模样，还是那副恰到好处的胸腰臀腿。他熟悉得不能更熟悉、想念得不能更想念的人，他做了八个月的梦每晚想见却都不敢见的人。没有半点预告，朴珍荣就这样出现在了王嘉尔的眼前。可是隔着大半个会场遥遥地看着，王嘉尔突然觉得这人陌生了。是他与往常都不同的打扮，还是他精湛的演技里那份玩世不恭？他说不出来。分别太久，他只觉得胸口里压抑的想念、重逢的喜悦、以及某种莫名的醋意，全部被揉碎了混杂在一起，最后浓缩成了半秒的愣怔，却也足够他身旁的小弟错意成对朴珍荣身边那女人的心动。

“……她旁边那男的是谁？”王嘉尔的视线还黏在和别人举杯言欢的朴珍荣身上，别过头问身边的小弟。

这兄弟立刻答道：“哦，朴氏商会新的管事儿的。”他看了眼王嘉尔不明朗的脸色，连忙补充道，“那家伙不是什么硬骨头。王哥，你要是想要他身边的妞，他没胆拒绝的。”

我不想要他的妞，我只想要他。王嘉尔自嘲地想，面上不动声色地拍了拍小弟的肩膀，把喝空的酒杯塞了过去。

“不错，这次给你记着了。不过下回看到这种好货啊……”他眼神往后瞄了瞄示意角落里几个真正的老大，“脑子放聪明点，先给上面的过目。”

语毕，王嘉尔顶着小弟钦佩的目光迈开步子朝朴珍荣走去，不知怎么突然想起卧底在警署时他和朴珍荣一起上过一节演技课。朴珍荣一直是进入角色更快的那个，而他总是磕磕巴巴，一到针锋相对就露出马脚。时隔这么久，王嘉尔自觉有些好笑，他和朴珍荣再见时反倒要各自戴上面具了。

“两位，打扰了。”

王嘉尔说，指尖点了点BamBam的肩膀，体贴地等他们两人都转过身来才不卑不亢地开口道：“晚上需要给你们留个房间吗？”他的视线毫不避讳地落在BamBam一人脸上，仿佛根本没注意到朴珍荣这个人。然而，空气里无形中凝结住的什么东西让王嘉尔清楚，朴珍荣波澜不惊的笑容已经裂开了缝隙。

“我要。”BamBam，他今晚实际上的接应对象，用他男女莫辨的柔软嗓音念出了接头暗号，甚至多余地眨了眨眼，“他就不用了。”他指着朴珍荣笑道。

王嘉尔学着他的样子眨了眨眼，忽视了左脸上朴珍荣几乎把他盯穿的视线，朝BamBam微微俯身示意。

“请随我来。”

他从头到尾没有给朴珍荣一个眼神或者开口的机会。而BamBam转身随王嘉尔离去的动作更是没有半分犹豫，只是临走前给了朴珍荣调侃的一瞥，显然是察觉到了这两人之间涌动的暗流。但王嘉尔面无表情，朴珍荣也无法在任务进行时突然发难，只能眼睁睁地看着自己凭空消失了八个月的前男友和自己今晚临时的女伴并肩离开，攥着酒杯的指节用力到发白。

“老弟，为了女人伤了和气可不值得啊。”在王嘉尔离去后，立刻有人晃着高脚杯上来与朴珍荣攀谈，口吻很是老生常谈，“再怎么的，这也是人家鲸头会的场子。一个女人嘛，让就让了吧。”

这时自然只能将错就错。朴珍荣坚守着最后的职业操守收回了视线，扭头轻巧地举杯向对方示好：“您说的是。在下初来乍到，一时没认出来，还险些闹了笑话。”他刻意收起了眼里的精明，将自己伪装成一个钱多人傻的新鸟，“多谢您提醒了。”

“多大点事儿。”对方摆了摆手，带着几分前辈的悠然替朴珍荣科普，“哦，刚刚那个是王sir，估计用你那小女朋友借花献佛去了。”

“这话怎么讲？”

“喏，坐那边的都是真正的头儿。王sir带你那小女友进去了。”

朴珍荣顺着这位好心人指的方向看去，只看见里三层外三层的保镖，但也心下有数BamBam没有盯错目标，短暂地松了一口气。

只是再重来一万次，他也不会想到林在范所说的“接头人”会是王嘉尔。他有猜测过遇见对方，但绝不是这样的。朴珍荣嘴上继续和这位仁兄应酬着，感觉自己那不听话的眼皮跳得欢快，心思却不知一路飞到了什么地方。

一百九十四天。朴珍荣恍惚间想，胸口燃烧起一股怒意。上一次见到王嘉尔是一百九十四天以前的事情了。那是个周末。就像他们一起分享的每一个周末那样，他和王嘉尔吃饭、健身、看电影，最后回到他的公寓躺进同一床被子里。他们做爱了，王嘉尔主动提的。现在回想起来处处都充满了最后一次告别炮的预谋，但朴珍荣当时毫不知情。也正是这份蒙在鼓里让他惊慌得失态，久久无法从那个早晨冰冷的被窝里独自清醒过来。

他穿戴整齐，走进警署，对其他人的问好置若罔闻，直到听到林在范通报王嘉尔叛逃并加入了鲸头会，像那把悬在他头顶太久的砍刀终于落了下来，斩断了他的咽喉。

朴珍荣现在都不知道那些日子他是怎么过来的。该愤怒王嘉尔的隐瞒吗？还是干脆质疑他说的那些话、做的那些事到底有几分真假？他生气过。那时的朴珍荣想，如果再次见到王嘉尔时是用枪指着彼此脑袋的状态，说不定可以问问他当初的喜欢到底是不是谎话。可是这个答案也在他们形同陌路的瞬间失去意义了。于是他任由时间的河流把他的怒火一点点熄灭了。

但当王嘉尔真的再次出现了——以配合他们行动的接头人的身份，以鲸头会有名有姓的干部的身份出现了——朴珍荣才发觉他的心脏有某一块从冰川融化成海洋，显露出里面漫山遍野的没有机会燃烧的柴火，而王嘉尔连正脸都没有给他的冷漠则是那点火星，唰得把他心里所有压抑的情感统统点着。他庆幸王嘉尔没有背叛，庆幸王嘉尔还安然无恙，又恨他消失，恨他沉默不语，恨他现在若无其事的神情。哪怕这一切没有什么是王嘉尔的错，他也恨透了。然而他却又在几乎捏碎了手里的酒杯时惊觉：他最恨的还是王嘉尔在他不知道的地方承受着他不了解的痛苦。

“…荣？珍荣？”

“哥，能听到吗？”

朴珍荣的思绪被耳机里炸开的两个声音猛地拽回原地，连忙用喝酒的动作掩饰着答了一句“没问题”，让那头的崔荣宰松了口气。没等朴珍荣发问，崔荣宰便嘟嘟囔囔着“啊幸好这边没出问题”，随即才解释道：“珍荣哥，BamBam那儿情况有变。那小子不知道怎么色欲熏心跟着人家的帅哥二当家跑了，也不知道是什么情况，得先等他来消息。”

“那我现在？”

“呃……”

崔荣宰磕巴了一下，让林在范自然地接过了话头：“珍荣，你先原地待命。”他顿了顿，补充道，“不过……我可以批准你请假十分钟去一趟厕所。”

多年的同事这般语气显然是心存愧疚了，变相地证明了朴珍荣对于王嘉尔的身份的猜想。他没有回应，却在捕捉到王嘉尔从那圈保镖里侧身闪出时，无意识地翘起了嘴角。

“失陪了。”

朴珍荣朝身边还在喋喋不休的男人不带歉意地说道，一秒也没耽搁地放下了手里的酒杯，朝那个身影快步追去时还摘了耳朵里的通讯塞进了口袋。

 

.

会场里人多眼杂，就算是单纯地穿过人群追上王嘉尔也不是什么简单的事，更何况对方似乎意识到了朴珍荣的靠近，竟然也七拐八弯地回避起他来。朴珍荣脸上堆着笑，心里却为王嘉尔这点胆怯不耐烦起来。和王嘉尔在会场里来回绕了几圈后，他看准时机一个箭步打破了僵局，把刚准备侧身躲开的王嘉尔死死堵在了墙边。

“王sir，好久不见。”

朴珍荣靠得很近，不给王嘉尔半点逃开的机会。手指勾住了口袋里BamBam一股脑带进来的警用手铐，趁王嘉尔一个失神干脆利索地咔嚓一声，将其中一头拷在了对方手腕上，让王嘉尔有些意外地抬起了眉。

“朴先生，这就是你问好的方式？”

被反问的男人没因为王嘉尔的反应停下手上的动作。他不容置疑地将另半边手铐圈上自己没戴着腕表的手，轻巧地咔哒落锁。

王嘉尔故作轻松地笑了笑，心底警铃大响。

这个样子的朴珍荣不多见，甚至可以说很迷人，但绝对不是当你正是他发怒的对象时。打心底里说，王嘉尔认为这不是面对朴珍荣最好的时机。不，甚至可以说是最糟糕的时机。任务在身，他没法也不想仓促地和朴珍荣摊牌，但对方看上去是不问清楚答案不罢休地架势，让王嘉尔面上再怎么不为所动，心里也隐约有些慌张。

他的犹豫只持续了半秒，本能地选择以不变应万变。王嘉尔晃了晃手上的铐子，咧开嘴角时小心地观察着朴珍荣的表情，道：“真可惜啊，朴先生。我对这种的没有兴趣。你想玩这款的话大概是找错人了。”

“哦？是吗。”朴珍荣也没有退让的意思，反而逼得更紧，快把王嘉尔整个人罩在墙角的阴影里，“我很确定我没找错人。只不过这家伙现在有点别扭，不珍惜我留给他的机会……”

朴珍荣说得含糊，但王嘉尔清楚：朴珍荣很生气，非常生气。而他口中所谓的机会，无异于委婉地威胁王嘉尔抓紧时间和他坦白，否则等他的只有从严的下场。

可王嘉尔不会妥协。不，不是现在。他笑，笑得真诚得不得了，“不好意思，朴先生。我不知道你在说什么，请你放开我。”

朴珍荣最后一点耐心在这一刻里消耗殆尽了。

下一秒，他猛地靠近王嘉尔，借着手铐的力气把对方也往自己身上拽，在外人看来几乎是胸口贴着胸口的亲密姿势。朴珍荣轻巧地避开了王嘉尔反射性防御着的膝击，单手扯开他没有扣紧的衣领，对准那截白皙的脖颈狠狠咬了上去。

“嘶！”

被咬的人痛得倒抽了一口冷气。朴珍荣这下咬得很实在，留下牙印不说，那块肉会不会被撕下来都是一回事，让王嘉尔有种自己正被朴珍荣当成猎物叼住命脉的错觉。或许不是错觉，他咬着牙自嘲地想，或许今晚他正是被朴珍荣当成了猎物追捕。他努力维持住脸上玩世不恭的微笑，抱着最后一丝能逃脱的希望，把一字一句从牙关里挤了出来：“我说过了，我对朴先生的这种爱好没有兴趣。但是这里有大把能陪你玩的人，需要的话我可以帮你推荐，你不用……”

“呵，王sir还真是堂堂鲸头会的干部，大忙人。记性不太好也正常。”

对方低沉的声音打断了他，声带的震颤贴着王嘉尔的脖子钻进耳朵里，“我的爱好难道你不清楚？还真是尽职尽责啊，Jackson。这种时候也不和我说实话。我可真是羡慕你上面的人，有你这么忠心耿耿的部下……”他变本加厉地伸出舌头在王嘉尔的颈窝上舔了一口，注意到这具身体无法抗拒地战栗。

至少王嘉尔没有反抗他的身体接触。朴珍荣这么想着，食髓知味地多舔了几口，却也意识到王嘉尔的声音此刻剥去了和善的外壳，彻底冷淡了下来。

“我不知道你在说什么。”被他摁在墙边的男人这样说道，“如果有什么私事，您可以之后单独联系我。现在我还有工作，可能要失陪了。请您放开我。”他抿紧了嘴唇，甚至用上了敬语，彻底划清了他们之间的界线。

王嘉尔不知道的是，他这个样子反而更让朴珍荣愤怒，愤怒到先前那些心软的理由都短暂地被抛在脑后。

“这样，不如王sir也给我留个房间吧，我们去好好谈一谈。”朴珍荣也没心思再和他玩闹了，眼底散开一片凉意，“服务顾客也是你的工作之一吧？”

话音落下，王嘉尔就这样被朴珍荣一路拽上了二楼，跌跌撞撞地照那人要求开了一间空房，再被推到了黑漆漆的房间里，后背顶住冰冷的墙壁。他反抗了，却又因为不敢惹来什么注意而收敛着力道，对于盛怒中的朴珍荣造不成半点阻挠。

他对朴珍荣的怒气早有预料，但是没有料到朴珍荣大胆到任务进行了一半就中途把他拽走，也完全不知道这人准备做点什么。唯一明确的事情是，他已经失去了拒绝朴珍荣的权力，而此时几乎是无奈地任朴珍荣支使。

“唔……！”

在王嘉尔发表出任何有含义的抗议之前，对方的嘴唇贴了上来，熟门熟路的舌头已经抵住了他的牙关。似乎是等不及他慢吞吞地给予进入的许可，朴珍荣硬生生捏着他的下巴迫使他痛呼着分开了双唇，让他那条灵活的舌一路钻进口腔里。他带着一股不属于朴珍荣的——至少不属于八个月前的朴珍荣的——野蛮，肆无忌惮地扫荡过每一个角落，让自诩吻技不差的王嘉尔都眼前发晕。他被朴珍荣强势的动作打了个措手不及，此时努力维持着呼吸已经是极限了，更别提和他口中霸道的舌尖较劲。

正当王嘉尔因为这个突然的亲吻而腰身发软时，朴珍荣三两下扯开了他的皮带和裤头，手竟是隔着内裤摸上了他沉睡的性器。王嘉尔被他的动作惊醒，瞬间紧绷着别过头打断嘴上的缠绵。任务，他的大脑里闪过这个词，着急地想要从朴珍荣的禁锢里逃出来，却又被拉进下一个亲吻。

作为警署最隐蔽的卧底，王嘉尔向来只能和林在范单线联系，也因此没有参与到这次活动的实时联络中，根本不知道任务进展成怎样。但他的直觉告诉他，朴珍荣意气用事的这些个吻绝不是什么能一笔带过的小差错，甚至可能导致他们前功尽弃。

任务无法成功所导致的后果让王嘉尔不想去想象，终于憋不住胸前里发烫的情绪，一手扯住朴珍荣的衣领低喘着气道：“朴珍荣，你疯了吗？你的任务就这么不管了？”

“哦，我们王sir现在不装了？”可惜朴珍荣显然不想和王嘉尔进行对话，手上略微用力，从脆弱的性器处传去的疼痛便让对方瞬间叫出了声，消瘦了的脸蛋更加煞白，“不想疼就听话点。我问什么你答什么。”

“啊……这里、不是你的审问室。”那只手在给了他一巴掌之后立刻提供了蜜糖，用令人上瘾的力度握着王嘉尔还垂着头的性器，逼得王嘉尔仰着头喘出了声，嘴上却还不肯松口。但他知道他的顽抗持续不了多久。

“你也可以一直保持沉默。”对方这样说道，仿佛真的不甚在意，“要试试看吗？这里还有一屋子的情趣道具，多亏了王sir你的精心准备。”

王嘉尔脸色一黑。确实，为了满足今天来参加这个糟糕的派对的各路人马，二楼的每一个房间里都摆满了各式各样的情趣用品，其中很大一部分王嘉尔甚至都不知道是什么用处。但他并不为朴珍荣的这句威胁动容，反倒是在对方简简单单的一只左手面前败下阵来。

保持沉默几乎是不可能的。这只该死的手太了解他了，王嘉尔抑制住喉咙里的那几下呻吟，没被铐住的手原本想推开朴珍荣，却因为心底难以名状的一股酸涩而使不出力气，最后欲拒还迎地抓在朴珍荣肩膀上。

上一次他自慰是什么时候的事情了？王嘉尔的记忆一时间都有些恍惚，快控制不住他往朴珍荣手里顶胯的冲动。

卧底在鲸头会的这段时间里，他过得浑浑噩噩却又无比清醒，仿佛一切的生理需求都淡薄无比，仿佛活成了演技里他在一张张陌生的脸之间周旋的样子。只有当他随着朴老爹进出各种红灯区、被包裹在劣质香水和化妆品的味道里时，他才允许自己短暂地想起朴珍荣，想起他们的小公寓，想起他们楼下便利店里的关东煮和即食拉面。每当那时他发疯地想朴珍荣，想朴珍荣对他做现在他正在做的事情。

就像现在这样。

诚实的阳具已经完全勃起，在朴珍荣手里叫嚣着存在感，祈求着更多的摩擦。朴珍荣往手上吐了口唾液，再度套弄起粗壮的肉柱时顺滑了不少，每次转动着手腕时都让王嘉尔按耐不住地小幅度地送胯。

“啊……珍荣……”王嘉尔仰起头，由于亲吻而红艳的嘴唇微张着，吐出色情的声音。他抓在朴珍荣肩上的手改为盖在额前，挡去自己的视线。很舒服，比他过去从朴珍荣手中得到的帮助都还要舒服。或许是因为小别胜新婚，失去后格外珍惜恋人这样的服务，又或许是今天的朴珍荣动作格外粗暴，让快感来得分外直接猛烈。

对方发出了个鼻音作答，手上捏得更紧了，惹得王嘉尔低着声音喘。他听上去却像真的在审问犯人一般，如果找套桌椅摊开笔记本录下音甚至可以做笔录了，“第一个问题，Jackson。”

“我是谁？”

王嘉尔的大脑空白了一瞬，不仅是因为下身快要爆炸的欲望，也因为这个突然却直击要害的问题。但空白过后，那个声音继续在他的脑海里萦绕不散，告诉他现在不可以，不能说，不要说。

“你……”

这个时间不对，王嘉尔攥着拳咽了咽口水。他想叫停，想让朴珍荣该死地闭嘴。朴珍荣不能这样。八个月的分离，八个月的忍耐，不能因为这一点疏忽就功亏一篑。可他不能和朴珍荣说，又没法控制住什么也不说——

“你是…啊……”王嘉尔紧闭着眼，脑袋偏向一边，压抑住了说出口那瞬间心底万般的不情愿，“朴氏商会的、新接班人……”

他不能。

林在范的保密机制是其一，这屋子里是否被监视着也尚未肯定，他的摊牌很有可能提前惹来那几个头儿的注意，把朴珍荣那位搭档置于险境。哪怕他的这一句话自己推入了朴珍荣最甜蜜的折磨里也一样。

“只是这样？”朴珍荣的声音像预告恶兆的钟声般响起。

王嘉尔犹豫地点了点头，不敢看朴珍荣的表情，却从对方突然收紧的五指上察觉到了那股怒意。他猝不及防地叫出了声，却更绝望地发现，在感受到短暂的疼痛后，那根棒状物在朴珍荣手心里越来越硬，当对方把玩着下方的囊袋或是挑弄着冠沟时甚至涨得更欢。王嘉尔索性咬住了自己的手背，企图不听到一丁点他发出的羞耻的声音。

“好。很好。那第二个问题，”他听到朴珍荣冷笑了两声，手上动作的速度不减反增，“你又是谁？”

那声笑背后没说出口的威胁过分明显。王嘉尔却只抿着嘴摇头，眼角已经不自觉地渗出了生理性的泪水。他耳边尽是下身被撸动着发出的水声，除了朴珍荣先前掌心的那点唾液外，必定还有他动情分泌出的黏液。不够，还不够。他的身体因下半身不间断的快感而弓起，最后一丝理智也濒临崩溃，无暇思考朴珍荣的审问。

“王sir？”然而朴珍荣还在步步紧逼，“还是Jackson？”

那只勤奋工作的手已经把王嘉尔撸得眼前发黑，死咬着嘴唇不出声浪叫已经很给面子。他湿黏的前列腺液流了朴珍荣一手，小腹也抽搐着昭示着他已经到了高潮前夕。朴珍荣自然不会不了解王嘉尔身体的反应，见状也更加狠戾地快速摩擦着对方的肉柱，却在同时残忍地掐住了性器的根部。

“你！”王嘉尔反射性地挣扎起来，却又被朴珍荣紧紧握着命根子的手固定在了原地，嘴唇上赫然是他刚忍耐呻吟时咬出来的小口，往外渗着鲜血，“Fuck，放开……”

“回答我的问题。”

朴珍荣不为所动的样子让王嘉尔终于崩溃了。他无声地仰着头，绵软的手试图去掰开朴珍荣的，却因为浑身过电一般的快感而无法停止颤抖，从脸颊到脖子都憋成了粉红色。他现在只能感觉到他的下腹绷得死紧，脑袋里根本是一片荒芜，甚至不确定他有没有理解朴珍荣要他回答的是什么。他的声线也打着颤：“啊、让我射……珍荣，先让我射……”

“说了我就让你射。”朴珍荣被他这幅样子也撩拨得不轻。看着王嘉尔失神地淌着眼泪的样子，他心里那股火气莫名地消退了大半，不自主地放软了声音，却仍然执着于得到一个答案，“告诉我，你是Jackson吗？还是你的黑帮干部？”

这种逼供换了哪个人来都抵抗不了。王嘉尔的大脑挣扎着，挣扎着想给出一个万全的答案，却在朴珍荣多重的攻势下根本无法运作。下身想要释放的欲望、嘴唇想被爱人亲吻的欲望，还有他单纯地想听朴珍荣像往常那样和他温柔地低声耳语的欲望，叠加在一起让他再也支撑不住心里那丝关于任务的担忧。而朴珍荣，仿佛知道他正在放弃的边缘徘徊，竟是一反他今晚的态度，伸出舌尖轻柔地舔了舔王嘉尔嘴唇上挂着的血珠。

“乖，说出来就让你舒服。”

这点温情打碎了王嘉尔最后的防线。他再也受不了了，带着哭腔的烟嗓高声道：“呜啊……我是、啊…我是Jackson，是朴珍荣的恋人，please快让我——”

他的乞求和尖叫被朴珍荣吞进了一个极尽温柔和缠绵的亲吻里，同时阻断他射精的那只手也立刻转变了目标，爱抚着他肿胀的囊袋，将他一口气推上许久以来最癫狂的高潮。

任务、鲸头会、林在范……一切都被他暂时抛在了脑后。浓稠的液体宣泄出来时，王嘉尔的身体仿佛在朴珍荣怀中痉挛着。太爽了，他脑子里只剩下这三个字，感觉这是他出声到现在最剧烈的一次高潮。而随之而来的是残留在腹部与双腿里的些许酸软，还有他短暂地放空的思绪。

他还活着。他在和朴珍荣做爱。王嘉尔不真实地想，鼻头涌上一股幸福的酸意。

王嘉尔在这跌宕的夜里第一次乖顺地将脑袋搭在朴珍荣肩上，后知后觉到朴珍荣不知什么时候呼吸也变粗重了，在他自己动情时发出的声响消失后显得格外清晰。此时那一下下呼吸尽数落在王嘉尔泛红的耳廓上，带着点痒。但他不想动弹，任由额头上的汗水滑落到鼻尖，再打湿了朴珍荣肩部的衣料。那人察觉到他的转变，亦不顾被王嘉尔的汗水濡湿指缝，用另一只干净的手拨开他脸上的乱发。

他们同时拉开了距离，凝视着彼此带着水意却格外明亮的眼睛，随即不约而同地吻了上去。一个似乎是单纯交换着津液和一心欢喜的、带着血腥味和温情的吻。与情欲没有半点关联，纯粹是由于胸腔里那股对彼此的想念。

吻罢，朴珍荣没有放开他圈着王嘉尔的手，两人却从剑拔弩张变成了磨蹭着鼻尖的亲昵模样。他不自觉地收紧了圈住王嘉尔腰肢的手，力道大得像要把对方揉进身体里。他说：“Jackson，我还有最后一个问题……”

“我很想你。你呢？”

被他紧紧地摁在怀中的男人倏地红了眼眶。

“我也……”王嘉尔开口，吐出两个字才意识到自己的声音沙哑又颤抖，带着难以掩饰的哭腔。他把脸再度埋进朴珍荣的肩窝，不意外地嗅到那股熟悉的、包裹着他的鼻尖的皂香。

“珍荣，我也很想你。”

木已成舟，王嘉尔想。颇有些自暴自弃的意味。他的卧底身份今晚之后必然暴露无疑，不如趁现在风流倜傥一把。于是他听到自己的嘴张合着吐出一串串句子，甚至顾不上什么逻辑里的前因后果，一股脑全部向朴珍荣抖落了出来。

“珍荣，我…走就是因为这个任务，今晚也是。和在范哥商量好了，这是最后一次。我没有想瞒着你…但是有纪律。这里也很危险，我不想牵扯你。之前骗了你，我确实是鲸头会的成员……但是我除了这个没和你撒过谎！珍荣，我……”他哽住了，眼神小心地飘向朴珍荣，意识到他的解释大概有些苍白。

他还是没敢对上朴珍荣炙热的视线，垂下了狗狗般圆滚滚的眼睛：“……我知道我听上去很假。但我是真的喜欢你。”

空气静默了半秒。刚刚摸过他脑袋的手指又抚了上来，朴珍荣的声音里意外地没有方才那些责难，重新变成了王嘉尔所熟悉的样子。他说：“我明白，你别着急。”

他顿了顿，唯一干净的那只手捧着王嘉尔的脸颊：“以前的事情都过去了，你不需要现在全部和我解释清楚。我只是想要你的信任，这样就够了。”

是。最一开始，朴珍荣确实因为他不辞而别生气，也因为他秘密进行着任务却不漏半点口风生气，但他清楚这是纪律，不是王嘉尔可以左右的。然而之前的王嘉尔在抗拒他，把他像其他所有人那样挡在墙外面，仿佛他只是个有过一面之缘的陌生人，哪怕在只有他们两个人在对话里也不坦诚相待。他对王嘉尔到底是不是特别的？他到底是否拥有王嘉尔的信任？

朴珍荣没法不这么怀疑，但是现在，他已经有了答案。

“我们还有大把时间。”朴珍荣带着笑说道，“你想讲的时候可以慢慢告诉我。我们也可以……好好地重新开始。”

 

-TBC-


End file.
